


Hanging on a moment of truth

by Januarium



Series: we know we both belong tonight [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (yes I said it!), Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: There are three things Patrick has tried to tell David but not quite figured out how: 1) "I used to have a fiance." 2) "I'm not out to my parents." 3) "I blew you at a truck stop the day before we met."Not necessarily in order of importance.This story is about number 3.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: we know we both belong tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883728
Comments: 52
Kudos: 267





	Hanging on a moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> People requested a sequel and I am nothing if not praise motivated! This would have been very different if not for the Rosebuddies, especially spiffymittens who talked about liking it being canon compliant in the first part, inspiring me to actually make this canon-compliant, too, and whetherwoman, who gave me the first line of the fic. Not beta'd, and I edited without glasses, but hopefully I got most of the glaring errors?
> 
> Oh, and I thought extensively about them talking about condoms or not, considering the previous encounter but apparently I didn't write any of that? C'est la vie.

There are three things Patrick has tried to tell David but not quite figured out how: 1) "I used to have a fiance." 2) "I'm not out to my parents." 3) "I blew you at a truck stop the day before we met."

Not necessarily in order of importance.

When David had walked into Ray’s it had taken Patrick a ridiculously short amount of time to realise _exactly_ who he was. There had been the distinctive voice and speech patterns, but also those long fingers wearing silver rings that had been burned into his mind.

Patrick has always been pretty good under pressure and so he’d managed to get into work mode surprisingly easily. Well, he’d maybe teased David a bit more forcefully that he would the average new client. He’d figured best to get through this professional interaction and then he’d go and see David and explain. Try and make it sound like a funny story, _Ha, remember that time you let a stranger talk you into sticking your dick through a hole in a bathroom door? That was me! Wanna do it again?_

David’s voicemails had charmed him thoroughly, but also made clearly he had a really solid business plan. When the business license had come through, Patrick had plucked up his courage, bought a frame, and gone to David’s store.

He’d been determined to explain the whole situation, right until the moment he walked into the store and David’s sister was there. He had tried, or wanted to try, after that but he just couldn’t make it happen. He joined up with David’s business, and it really wasn’t just because he hoped it could get him to a place where he could hear David call him a ‘desperate cockslut’ again, though not a day went by without him thinking about it.

He’d decided he would wait until the store was open, told himself he didn’t want to distract from what they were building. When David told him he had a ‘tidy mouth’ had been the closest he’d came to saying something—in that moment he’d wanted to get to his knees in front of David and prove just how sloppy his mouth could be. Instead, he’d flirted back, promising himself as soon as their launch week was done he’d do it.

He’d made a plan. He was going to ask David out on a date and _then_ he would tell him. Except, when the chance came up, it was David’s birthday and the whole thing was kind of a mess of Stevie turning up and then leaving and Patrick not being able to confess anything or make a move.

He was being honest when he’d told David how much their kiss at the end of the night meant to him. It _was_ his first time doing this with a guy; going on a date and having a goodnight kiss. He just happened to leave out the part where he had kissed David once before: he’d kissed his dick after he came.

David had thought Patrick asked to keep things slow because he was nervous about the idea of having sex with a guy and Patrick let him think that. Really, though? It was because he knew that, even more than what he’d already done, having sex with David again without telling him would be wrong. But also... Patrick was _terrified_ of the force of his desire. In the weeks after his first encounter with David he’d jerked himself raw with the combination of the memory of that truck stop and what he now knew of David as a person.

Patrick wants to know David deeply, he wants a relationship built on more than the physical with him. He also wants to be on his knees with David’s cock down his throat basically every hour of the day. He’s pretty sure as soon as he opens the floodgates between them, assuming David forgives him for what he’s kept from him, he’s not going to able to stop himself trying to get at David’s body at every given opportunity.

Patrick can’t fucking stand how _gentle_ David is with him every time things veer at all towards getting hot and heavy. It’s so sweet, that David wants to look after him, wants to make sure he only have good experiences, but Patrick can’t explain that he wants the version of David that takes his pleasure and tells him filthy, beautiful things, without admitting everything.

He had nearly tried to explain once, when they were making out in his bedroom, but before Patrick was able to even start Ray had barged in and it became clear that this wasn’t a conversation they could have there. Even when Ray went out you never knew when he’d show up back at home.

***

When Stevie offers them her apartment, Patrick goes into it somewhere between terrified, enormously turned on, and kind of pissed off about how weird David is being about Stevie. It only gets worse when some rugged woodsman turns up, _kisses David on the mouth,_ and won’t even tell Patrick his name.

David explains, and then explains again.

“I I knew you had a rich dating history, David, I just didn't expect to be graced by the presence of _two_ of your exes tonight.”

“Yeah, funny thing, neither did I.” David is obviously uncomfortable to and it’s really not his fault. So Patrick suggests they lock that box up. He really means the box of David’s exes, but then David’s finally kissing him and Patrick can’t help but say they should lock up his history, too.

Except he can’t concentrate on just enjoying David’s mouth. It’s especially hypocritical of him to not admit this after his reaction to Jake and he’s terrified that somehow David will figure it out as soon as Patrick gets his mouth on his dick (please God, let Patrick get his mouth on David’s dick tonight).

“I actually wanted to talk some stuff through, first?” Patrick says, pulling back from David’s mouth. He’s trying to avoid phrasing that sounds too ominous, to avoid ‘I have something to tell you’ or ‘we need to talk’.

David smiles indulgently. “Of course, whatever you need to feel comfortable. I know you wanted to go slow, so you’re setting the pace here. I want your first time to be special”

Patrick probably doesn’t hide his wince well enough, based on the way David’s eyebrow shoots up. “Yeah, the thing is, it’s not really my first time?”

David nods indulgently, which confuses Patrick until he speaks. “I know, I know, your ‘handful of girls’; I’m not saying that doesn’t count. I just meant your first time with a man.”

Patrick takes a large gulp of his whiskey. “So, I do have a little more experience there than I’ve told you about?”

David blinks dramatically. “Go on.” It’s rare for him to use so few words and Patrick wishes he could take back talking about this, but he started now.

“So, I realised that I’m gay and I really, really wanted to try, giving an, um—” god, is Patrick really struggling to say ‘blow job’ after everything? “I really wanted to experience giving a blow job, but all the guys on the apps managed to make me lose interest as soon as they spoke to me.” He can see something in David’s eyes, a sudden hint of recognition, and forces himself to continue. “I went online and found out about a truck stop about an hour away that had, um—”

“A glory hole,” David interrupts. It is pretty clear from his face that he hadn’t figured it out, at all, until this moment. He’s staring straight ahead, not looking at Patrick.

“Yeah, and I got so lucky, because the most _amazing_ man walked into the other stall.”

David turns quickly and stares, face unreadable. “But, he—I thought I remembered a deeper voice?”

Patrick wipes his hand across his face. “I kind of, put that on a bit? I was really nervous.”

“Did you know who I was?”

“What? No, of course not, I’d never met you before.”

David rolls his eyes, “I mean after, when we met—well, the second time we met, I guess.”

Patrick can’t maintain eye contact. “I figured it out pretty quickly, yeah.”

“Is my voice really that distinctive?” David says, getting almost shrill, and then winces.

“It was only partially that.”

David looks at him sidelong. “Have I somehow forgotten getting my dick out at Ray’s?”

Patrick stifles a laugh, because he’s not sure if that’s okay yet. “No, it was actually your rings that confirmed it.”

David looks down at his rings, stretching out his fingers, and arousal jolts through Patrick at the sight, even as he’s worried his avoidance has ruined everything. “When did you see my rings?”

“When you, um, used the cleaning wipe on the… hole.”

David’s eyes spark a little, the slightest smirk tucking into the corner of his mouth, and Patrick has never felt so relieved. “Right, because you brought _cleaning products_ to a _truck stop glory hole._ ”

Patrick can feel himself blushing, but he sits up straighter and looks David right in the eye. “Would you have let me suck your cock if I hadn’t?”

David’s eyes flash in a way Patrick has only seen a few times when things had gotten hot and heavy between them, always before David would pull back and slow things down. Arousal fizzes through Patrick; the hope that maybe this will be okay is so tantalisingly close.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” David asks, softly.

“I meant to, I really did, but then Alexis was there when I came to bring you the certificate and you told me more about the store and I… I wimped out, because I liked you so much and I wanted to be involved in the store. Every time I tried to tell you I just couldn’t do it.”

David nods a few times and then stands up. Patrick has to stop himself from reaching out to stop him leaving. He worries when David crosses the room that he really is going to walk straight out the door, but then he turns back and, after another rotation, Patrick realises he’s just pacing. He’s not really sure what he should be doing here, but figures letting David have space to process is probably a good idea.

Eventually, David paces right up to him and stops. “I’m kind of struggling with making this fit together in my head.”

Patrick tries not to be offended, it’s probably irrational to be, but— “Is it that hard for you to imagine me doing something like that?”

David’s eyes flash again, Patrick’s going to get whiplash from the constant shift in his body from arousal to anxiety. “Fuck, of course I _imagine_ it Patrick, but you—you wanted to take it slow!”

That’s probably fair. Patrick has, if anything, tried his best to mask the intensity of his lust for David, because it feels so different doing this for real, and because he didn’t want to give himself away. “I really, really like you David and… I know that, once we start— _if_ we start—having sex, there’s a good chance I’ll forget every other wonderful part of getting to know you in favour of having you naked in front of me at every given opportunity. I wanted some time to just enjoy dating you first.”

David’s face does a dozen different things, before landing on a sort of disbelief. “And it had nothing to do with not having told me about—” he makes a gesture between his crotch and Patrick’s face, before flinching and waving his hands, as if to banish what he’d done.

Patrick tries to hide his smile. “Okay, you got me. I also didn’t feel right having sex with you again without talking about this first.”

David purses his lips and nods. “I think I should be more pissed off than I am.”

Patrick tries to squash down the hope rising inside him. “Oh?”

“It’s just very difficult to be mad at you while also processing that you are the stranger with terrible shoes who gave me the hottest blow job I’ve had in years.”

That is very, very promising. “Those shoes weren’t that bad,” he can’t help but tease.

David looks at him shrewdly. “Then why haven’t I seen them since?”

Damn his observational abilities. “I, um, thought you might recognise them. There were a couple days I put them on just to see if you did, but I always wimped out and changed before I left.”

David looks fondly annoyed, which is one is Patrick’s favourite David facial expressions.

“The hottest blowjob you’ve had in years, eh?” Patrick can’t help but push his luck.

David’s eyes darken and he smirks. “I don’t know if I said that.”

“Trust me, you saying that is going to be burned into my memory for the rest of my life. You definitely did.”

David looks pleased and sexy and Patrick has to grip the chest he’s sitting on to stop himself from sliding to his knees in the gap between them. “Well, I seem to remember you saying you that you wanted to keep things slow because you know how much of a desperate cockslut you’ll turn into as soon as I let you have another taste.”

Patrick whimpers, actually whimpers, and thinks, _fuck it_. He slides forward to land on his knees in front of David. There is only just enough space for him to fit and he is so close to David’s crotch, has to lean back slightly to tilt his head enough to see his face. “I’m not sure those were my exact words, but you aren’t wrong,” he manages to say.

David cups Patrick’s face in his hand and smiles in a gentle way that lights Patrick up inside more than anything. “You look very, very good down there, but…” He leans down and gives Patrick the most deliciously indulgent kiss. “I was really looking forward to starting out tonight by making out with you on a bed.”

Patrick practically feels his heart clench in his chest with how much he likes David. “That sounds good.”

David steps back and holds out a hand to help Patrick to his feet. Patrick can’t help but surge forward and finally kiss David with all the passion he’s been holding back. David groans and Patrick uses the chance to lick into his mouth. He slides his hands down David’s back, feeling the body he’s been obsessing over. Patrick feels like a live-wire: the relief of his confession not getting him dumped, mixed with the intensity of his desire for this incredible man.

David holds his neck firmly with one hand and slides his other to grip Patrick’s ass, pulling him close enough to feel that David is getting hard. Patrick has to break the kiss to groan and catch his breath, grinding his hips between David’s hand on his ass and his cock in front of him. David slides his mouth along Patrick’s jaw, letting his stubble scrape across in a way Patrick has obsessed over ever time it has happed.

“I thought I said I wanted to do this on the bed,” David whispers once he reaches Patrick’s ear, which he tugs at with his teeth.

It takes Patrick a moment to form the words to respond and all he manages is, “Bed, yes, please.”

David uses his grip on Patrick to separate them and his smirk makes Patrick want to just drop right back to his knees. “Shoes off,” David instructs, before moving to sit on the bed and remove his own.

Patrick lets himself take a minute to pull himself together a bit and enjoy the sight. Once he feels like he’s somewhat in control of himself, he moves to sit on the other side and remove his own shoes and socks. Somehow, like it had in that truck stop restroom, not being able to see David makes him brave. “How many clothes are required for this make out session you’ve been looking forward to?”

David’s laugh is gorgeous, as it always is. “I’ll allow for shirtless, to start.”

Patrick grins to himself as he finishes getting his socks off, and quickly pulls his sweater and undershirt off together. “Very generous of you, wouldn’t want to get in the way of your vision.” He stands up and turns so he can watch David remove his sweater. He won’t say it, but he’s kind of glad not to do it himself; he’s deeply intimidated by David’s clothes and how much money he knows they must have cost. Plus, getting to watch him get undressed is excellent in it’s own right.

Patrick moves to lie down in the middle of the bed while David finishes folding his sweater and undershirt. When David finally turns around and sees him he lets free one of his rare, full grins; the kind that makes Patrick feel giddy. He holds up a finger and goes to get some things out of his bag and set them on the bedside table; lube, condoms, wipes. Patrick’s cock twitches in his pants at the sight.

“Just in case,” David says, almost shyly.

Patrick nods, but he’s distracted. David’s chest is fucking gorgeous, with more dark hair than Patrick expected and rosy nipples he wants to get his mouth on. “Please come here,” he asks, arousal turning his voice deeper and David quirks an eyebrow even as he climbs onto the bed and straddles Patrick.

“It really was you.”

“Huh?” Patrick asks, mind consumed with the way David is over him, but not quite settling his weight on Patrick the way he wants it.

David lays down over Patrick and the feeling of skin against skin is electric. “You used your glory hole voice.”

Patrick slides his hands over David’s shoulders and down his sides. “I guess it just happens when I’m really turned on.”

David finally kisses him and it’s so fucking good. Having free reign to touch David and be touched without fear of interruption is intoxicating and Patrick gets swept up. He feels like a being of pure sensation with David’s tongue exploring his mouth, David’s hands sweeping over bare skin that hasn’t felt his touch before.

David breaks off from his mouth, but Patrick can’t complain because he moves down, kissing and nipping at Patrick’s body before licking over a nipple and then biting a mark next to it.

“Yes, please,” Patrick begs, the feeling of David sucking a bruise into his chest going right to his cock. “Want to see you on me, want your marks on my body.”

“Holy _fuck,_ ” David says when he breaks off. “I can’t believe you had that filthy fucking mouth this whole time and hid it from me.”

“I’m sorry, David,” Patrick says, practically panting as David moves across to lick his other nipples. “I’ll tell you every day how hot you are, how much I want you all the _fucking_ time.”

David moans and it vibrates through Patrick’s chest. “Keep talking,” he says, barely moving his mouth away from Patrick’s chest before licking over it and moving to make another mark nearer his collarbone.

“God, you get me so hard all the damn time, David,” Patrick groans out; it’s surprisingly easy to just say all the things he’s been thinking. “I’ve jerked off more since I met you than I did as a fucking teenager.”

David actually _growls_ into Patrick’s skin and the lack of pressure on his aching cock becomes too much.

Patrick thrusts his hips upwards to meet David’s, which he’s been carefully keeping raised. “God, David, I need to come, need you to make me come.” He can’t be embarrassed by how quickly he’s gotten there, not when everything feels so _good_.

David surges up to kiss Patrick’s mouth sloppily, holding himself up on one hand and using the other to unbutton Patrick’s jeans and pull down the zipper. The move is impressive enough that Patrick practically comes right then and there, but he manages to hold off.

“Can’t believe you’re so desperate for me,” David says, voice rough with arousal. Patrick lifts his hips and David tugs his pants and boxer-briefs down just enough to free his cock.

The first touch of David’s hand on his dick makes Patrick jolt like someone’s just passed a thousand volts through him. “ _Fuck_ ,” is all he can say.

David pulls back and Patrick wants to grab him and keep him close, but then David lifts all the way up until he’s sitting on Patrick’s thighs, looking at him like a feast laid out before him. David draws one finger over the head of Patrick’s cock, which has been leaking steadily. “You got all wet for me, didn’t you?”

Patrick groans in response, totally beyond words and David smirks before lifting that finger to his mouth and licking it daintily.

“You are fucking delicious,” he says, before sloppily licking his palm and using it to grip Patrick’s dick properly. Patrick can’t say anything, keeps making noises he’s never made before, but apparently thats not an issue. “I know you’re going to come really fast and I want you to. Poor Patrick, you’ve been desperate for cock for so long.”

Patrick nods as best he can with his orgasm rushing up on him. It’s like nothing else he’s experienced. David’s other hand reaches down and tugs on Patrick’s balls and that is _it_ , he’s coming so hard that some of it lands on his neck. David strokes him through it and when Patrick is recovered enough to focus his eyes he realises that David looks distinctly smug.

He can’t feel awkward about how quickly he came, because that was unbelievably sexy. David stops stroking and Patrick stops him as he goes to reach for the wipes on the bedside table. Without letting himself think about it, Patrick grabs him by the wrist and brings David’s hand to his mouth to lick it clean.

“Fucking hell,” David says when Patrick’s done, and he’s nearly embarrassed, but David’s eyes are blown wide and his other hand is gripping his cock through his jeans.

“David, please may I suck your cock?” Patrick has said these words so many times since he learned David’s name; both in his head, or when he’s certain he’s alone in the house. This blows them all out of the water, because it’s real, and he gets to watch David’s hips twitch against his hand, and listen to him moan. Patrick gets his hands around the back of David’s—strong, gorgeous—thighs and tries to pull him forward, but David stops him.

“I don’t want to risk getting come on these pants,” David says almost apologetically and fondness cuts through Patrick’s post-orgasm fog.

“Then I think you should take them off.”

David swings off Patrick and stands by the bed, getting naked. Patrick watches, but he also he reaches over and grabs a wipe to clean the come left on his body, before getting his own pants and underwear off.

David stands next to the bed and, _God,_ his cock looks even better than Patrick’s memory. Seeing all of David, fully naked, is enough to send a jolt of lust through Patrick’s body that is too-much, so soon after coming.

“So how you do want me?” David asks, with a little shimmy of his shoulders.

Patrick reaches out and grabs David’s hand and pulls it to his mouth to kiss, just because he can. “I want you to get back on top of me and kiss me a bit first, and then I want you to straddle my chest and feed me your cock until you come down my throat.”

David nods forcefully. “Mmhm, yes, that sounds good!”

Patrick tries to hold back his fond smile, but then David is climbing onto the bed and kissing him and he doesn’t need to worry about it. David’s lips are such a soft contrast to the scrape of his stubble. He wants to be able to just enjoy this; having David’s entire naked body on top of him is amazing and Patrick definitely wants to spend some time exploring every centimeter, but he has other priorities right now.

“David, please, I’ve been waiting to taste you for so long,” he whines, getting his hands under David’s thighs and tugging, trying to urge him up Patrick’s body.

David moves the hand not holding himself up back and squeezes over Patrick’s hand on his hip to still him. “Okay, okay, just give me a second?”

Patrick nods, trying to let go of the urgency he’s feeling; even after his orgasm he still feels it, like he won’t feel right until David’s come, too. “Whatever you need, David.”

That earns him David dipping his head back down for a luscious kiss. “You’re certain this is what you want? There are plenty of options here.”

Patrick is touched by how much David cares, how cautious he is being, and tries to focus on that instead of the part of himself frustrated by the delay. “If you’d prefer something else, I will do whatever that is, but I cannot tell you how many times I have spread out in my bed imagining you above me, using my mouth to get off and calling me a cockslut.”

David’s growls, actual growls, and then bites Patrick’s lip, letting his teeth drag along it before he pulls back. “So you want me to talk more, I haven’t been going too far?” He doesn’t sound like he really thinks he has, but his eyes are serious.

“Everything you’ve said has been fucking perfect, David.”

David responds with an almost coy expression and a slight shrug. “You’re inspiring.“ His expression turns serious again. “Just, if I say or do something you don’t like promise you’ll like, pinch me, or click your fingers, or _something_ to stop me.”

Patrick wants to make a joke, but this isn’t the time. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” David’s expression shifts to something darker. “I’m sorry I’ve made you wait so long, gonna give you my cock now,” he says, before using his free hand to grip Patrick’s face and give him one last quick, forceful kiss. Patrick groans and David sits up, moving into position straddling over Patrick’s chest.

“Thank you,” Patrick says, craning his neck so he can reach David’s cock as soon as it’s close enough. He stretches out his tongue and can just about lick the bead of pre-come welling at the tip. It tastes, well, like pre-come, except it’s _David’s_ , so it’s the best thing Patrick’s ever had in his mouth. David makes a pleased noise and Patrick looks up to meet his eyes and realises he’s doing this on purpose, keeping himself just out of reach unless Patrick really works for it.

“David, please stop teasing me,” He begs, no shame left in him. “You said you were gonna give me it.”

David wraps a hand around Patrick’s cheek softly, the contrast of his soft skin and his rings such a specifically _David_ sensation that Patrick whimpers a little. David’s thumb swipes across Patrick’s lips too fast for Patrick to catch it with his mouth before David speaks. “Okay, open up and let me give you what you need.”

David moves closer, close enough for Patrick to lick and suck the head and _fuck_ it’s so good, _so good_ with nothing between them, so good when David is so much more than a stranger, so good when he can look up and see the fire in David’s eyes.

“You want more?” David asks, and Patrick moans and nods around the head of his cock. David thrusts his hips the tiniest amount forward, but then he pulls back and Patrick whines and gets his hands on David’s ass to try and pull him forward. “God, you’re fucking starving for it, such a cockslut,” David says and finally pushes forwards.

Patrick shifts, tries to get his mouth and throat open for David. This sensation, David’s body over him, being able to smell him and touch him and not control the speed or pace, is nothing like lying on his bed at Ray’s thrusting a dildo down his throat and imagining. Patrick feels like all his senses are in overdrive as David starts slow, shallow thrusts, taking his time building it up.

Patrick wants to show off, use his tongue, or touch David in some way beyond a death-grip on his ass, but by the time David’s strokes start to get slightly deeper he’s just along for the ride. He’s so overwhelmed he almost misses David speaking again, and missing that would be criminal, so he does his best to tune in.

“God, you take it so fucking good, Patrick, would never have guessed you were such a such a good, desperate hole for me to fuck. You look so beautiful like this, I’m gonna go deeper okay?” David’s eyes are desperate, but his hand is still so gentle on Patrick’s face.

Patrick groans and tries to project _Yes, please_ , with every part of his body.

David thrusts into his throat and Patrick swallows around him and _doesn’t gag_ and it’s better than that time he scored a home run in the championship game, better than performing on stage and absolutely nailing it, better than any achievement in his fucking life.

“Fuck yes, oh fuck, feels so good, you’re so _good_ Patrick,” David says, panting out the words. His thumb swipes across the corner of Patrick’s mouth and that’s when Patrick realises he’s _drooling_. “Look at this sloppy mouth, can’t believe I ever thought it was clean and tidy. Filthiest fucking mouth I’ve ever seen.”

A groan rips through Patrick like nothing he’s experienced before and he realises he’s hard again, so fucking hard, but he doesn’t even have the concentration to reach down and touch himself. All he can do is lie there, open for David.

“I’m going to come, you want me to come down your throat?” David asks, urgently, his rhythm getting erratic. Patrick groans and grips tight and that must be clear enough because David thrusts deep and pauses, making the most amazing noise, before he pulls back and _wow_ Patrick can taste his come. He almost regrets asking for _down my throat_ because he’d definitely swallowed some without even being able to taste it, but he can’t regret anything right now.

He feels like he’s floating; even though he’s still turned on and so hard, it’s almost like David’s orgasm was a release for Patrick. He doesn’t feel any need to come again, not when he’s experienced _this_. David pulls all the way out and Patrick can’t help but give the head of his dick a kiss before it gets too far away. David moves to lie on his side next to Patrick and it’s only when he gently wipes away a tear that Patrick realises that he’s crying. Not a lot, but there are tears leaking from his eyes and he can’t stop it.

“Patrick?” David asks, so cautiously. “Are you okay?”

Patrick tries to speak, but his throat is rough and his jaw is sore, and he has to cough a bit first. He can’t control the size of his grin, it feels like it has taken over his entire face, because _this_ is the feeling he’s been craving. “I am so okay,” he manages to say. He pulls David closer, moves him to be laying half on top of Patrick. “Wow.”

David grins back at him and it is more free and unrestrained than any expression Patrick has ever seen on his face before. Patrick’s heart squeezes in his chest and a few more tears fall, because he didn’t know he could be this _happy_.

They just lay there smiling at each other for a bit and it feels perfect. It’s only interrupted when a sly look slides onto David’s face. “You know, I assumed you were ugly.”

It takes Patrick a minute to understand what he means and he smiles. “I knew that whatever you looked like, you were the hottest person I had ever met.”

David clearly tries to look annoyed at Patrick for taking it in a sentimental direction, but his eyes say he appreciates the compliment. “I hope I lived up to your expectations, then.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and pulls David into a kiss. “David, I could have never have expected anyone half as amazing as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://januarium.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Title from Edge of Glory, again, because I mean... once again, it was right there.


End file.
